How to sleep with a god
by Minimuff
Summary: Was soll ich sagen? Q und Picard treibens vogelwild XD


**Short-Cut:** Was soll ich sagen? Q und Picard treibens vogelwild XD

**Spoiler:** -

**Charakter:** Q, Picard

**Kategorie:** Slash

**Rating:** NC

**Author's Note:** meine erste NC, meine erste fertige FF... löl und gleich Slash, nya XD

**Widmung:** Nin schnipp

**Disclaimer:** Paramount

**Feedback:** nina.mistygmx.de

**How to sleep with a god**

„Tee, Earl Grey, heiß."

Kaum hatte sich das gewünschte Getränk materialisiert, erschien in einem Lichtblitz hinter dem Rücken des Captains etwas weniger willkommenes.

„Q", stellte Picard nüchtern fest ohne sich umzudrehen. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Aber Jean-Luc! Begrüßt man so einen alten Freund?"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben war zu hören, nachdem der Angesprochene die Tasse aus dem Replikator genommen hatte, sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und Anstalten machte ein PADD zu studieren.

„Sie sind kein alter Freund, Q. Selten bin ich bei einer Begegnung mit Ihnen einmal _nicht _knapp am Tod vorbeigeschrammt."

Der Gott machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und betrachtete die Einrichtung.

„Ich habe nur versucht Ihrer primitiven Rasse ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen, _mon capitaine_."

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber wir haben nicht darum gebeten", erwiderte Picard und nahm einen großen Schluck seines Lebenselixiers.

„Meine Güte, Jean-Luc, was für eine Laus ist Ihnen denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Mir ging es bis vor etwa 2 Minuten noch blendend", sagte dieser trocken.

Q hob eine Augenbraue.

„Verraten Sie mir bitte, warum Sie versuchen einen Allwissenden anzulügen."

„Das war nicht meine Absicht, Q", antwortete der Captain kühl.

Der Gott stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Zufällig weiß ich, was Ihre schlechte Laune verursacht hat", meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin eine kleine Tonfigur erschien. „Ich finde, die Kleine hat Sie ganz gut getroffen."

Picard beäugte das Überbleibsel des ‚Picard Days', den er an diesem Tag über sich ergehen lassen musste und massierte sich die Schläfen als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Q. Das Ding hat weder Ohren noch eine Nase."

„Das Kind ist 6 Jahre alt, _mon ami_. Ihre schöpferischen Fähigkeiten waren in dem Alter auch begrenzt."

Picard beschloss das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier?"

„Brauche ich einen Grund um einen alten Freund zu besuchen? Ich war grade in der Gegend und dachte, ich _schnei mal rein_, um es mit den Worten Ihres ersten Offiziers zu sagen."

Sein Gegenüber warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Warum glaube ich Ihnen das nicht?"

„Weil"

Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er vermutlich eine bissige Bemerkung hinunterschluckte.

„Weil Sie _glauben_ mich zu kennen."

Der amüsierte Tonfall gab klar zu erkennen, was Q von dieser Annahme hielt.

„Und was gedenken Sie nun zu tun, da sie schon mal _zufällig_ hier sind?", fragte Picard ohne von seinem PADD aufzublicken.

„Ehrlich gesagt, _mon ami_, brauche ich Ihre Hilfe in einer... sehr persönlichen Angelegenheit."

Bei diesen Worten hob der Captain erstaunt den Kopf.

„Ja, ich weiß. Zunächst wollte ich es selbst nicht glauben, aber ich merkte schnell, dass Sie der Einzige sind, der mir bei dieser Sache helfen kann."

„Und was wäre diese Sache?"

„Nun ja", begann Q und Picard glaubte etwas wie Unbehagen in seiner Körperhaltung und Stimme lesen zu können.

„Ja?", hakte er nach, da diese Sache doch allmählich sein Interesse weckte.

Das allmächtige Wesen blieb stumm, als suchte es nach den richtigen Worten und Picard deutete mit seiner linken Hand auf die Couch neben ihm. Q setzte sich und der Captain nahm nach kurzem Zögern neben ihm Platz.

„Es geht um eine primitive chemische Reaktion, die Ihre Rasse ‚Liebe' nennt", setzte Q erneut an.

„Und Sie empfinden sie", beendete Picard den Satz um einen neutralen Ton bemüht.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, _mon capitaine_. Q sind nicht so einfach gestrickt wie Ihre primitive Rasse, die durch Hormone gesteuert wird. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass wir eine gewisse Verbundenheit empfinden können, die man durchaus so bezeichnen könnte."

„Sie sind verliebt, Q", fasste Picard zusammen und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Unglücklicherweise trifft es sich, dass ich diese Verbundenheit für ein Individuum Ihrer Spezies spüre, genauer gesagt, für Sie."

Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon in einem Lichtblitz verschwunden. Jean-Luc Picard starrte mit leicht geöffnetem Mund auf die stelle, an der der Gott kurz zuvor gesessen hatte und versuchte das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Hatte Q gerade das gesagt, was er glaubte, dass er ihm gesagt hatte? Wie er die Worte des Unsterblichen auch drehte und wendete so war ihr Sinn doch eindeutig. _Merde_. Er dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, was er tun sollte. Q zu verstehen geben, dass dieses Gefühl nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte? War das überhaupt der Fall? Picard hatte sich nie viele Gedanken über seine Gefühle gegenüber dem exzentrischen Wesen gemacht. Er hatte weiß Gott genug zu tun. Trotz der komplizierten Situation, fühlte der Captain plötzlich Müdigkeit in sich aufwallen und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Computer, Uhrzeit"

„22 Uhr und 30 Minuten", antwortete ihm prompt die monotone Stimme.

Er beschloss, erst am nächsten Morgen weiter über das Q-Problem zu grübeln und ließ sich nach einer Katzenwäsche im Blitztempo wie ein Stein in sein Bett fallen. Wie erwartet glitt er sofort in tiefen Schlaf.

Ein Schrei zerriss wenige Stunden später die Stille im Quartier des Captains. Ebenjener saß kerzengerade im Bett, keuchend vor Schreck und mit deutlich erhöhter Pulsfrequenz. Er ließ seinen Blick an sich hinabwandern, nur um noch eine irritierende Nachwirkung seines Traums zu entdecken. Seines Traums von... Q! Tatsächlich. Die Erinnerungen schossen in beängstigender Schärfe durch sein Hirn und schockiert versuchte der Terraner sich zu beruhigen. Es war nur ein Traum... nur ein Traum... ein schöner Traum... MOMENT. Er ließ seinen letzten Gedanken noch einmal wiederholen, nur um zu merken, dass er der Wahrheit entsprach. _Merde_.

„Was schönes geträumt?"

Erschrocken stellte Picard fest, dass Q gerade auf seinem Bett erschienen war. _Auf seinem Bett... MERDE_.

„Sind... sind Sie dafür verantwortlich, Q?", fragte er in einem Anflug von Misstrauen.

„Nein", erwiderte dieser schlicht.

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Zeigt Ihre _Reaktion_ nicht deutlich genug, dass ich Ihnen den Traum nicht eingepflanzt habe?", fragte Q rhetorisch und deutete verschmitzt auf den Schoß des Captains.

Kalt erwischt. Jean-Luc überlegte erneut, was der Traum zu bedeuten hatte und wie es nun mit seinen Gefühlen Q betreffend stand, bis dieser ihm die Sache abnahm, indem er ihn am Kragen seines Schlafanzugs packte, zu sich zog und ihn mit aller Leidenschaft küsste, die ein Q aufbringen konnte, was, wie der überrumpelte Terraner fand, durchaus annehmbar war. Geschockt und gleichzeitig begierig stellte er fest, wie sich sein Körper in Richtung Q bog, um dessen Körperwärme aufzunehmen. Der Kuss wurde intensiver und er schloss genießerisch seine Augen, die er während der Schrecksekunde entsetzt aufgerissen hatte. Nach einer kurzen Zeit, in der er zu perplex war um zu reagieren, erwiderte er den Kuss zögernd, bis die Intensität der Qs gleichkam. Mittlerweile hatte sich die sitzende Position des Captains übergangslos in eine liegende verwandelt, da der Gott ihn in die Kissen drückte. Dieser löste sich von ihm, als er merkte, dass der Terraner atmen musste.

„Alle Klarheiten beseitigt?", fragte Q breit grinsend als Picard nach Luft schnappte.

„Vollkommen sicher bin ich noch nicht", antwortete dieser ebenfalls grinsend. „Ich fürchte, du musst weiter Überzeugungsarbeit leisten."

Der Unsterbliche ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und verschloss seinen Mund erneut mit dem des Captains. Dieser legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Gotts, wo sie sich in dessen Haar vergrub. Q unterbrach den Kuss erneut, um seine Lippen langsam von denen des anderen über dessen Wange zu seinem Hals wandern zu lassen. Er spürte deutlich den Takt, mit dem das Blut durch den sterblichen Körper floss, als er bei dessen Halsschlagader angekommen war. Wissend, wie empfindlich Menschen an dieser Stelle waren, leckte er begierig über die weiche Haut, was von Jean-Luc mit einem Stöhnen quittiert wurde. Als er am Kragen des, seiner Meinung nach mehr als störenden, Schlafanzugs angelangt war, spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ihn einfach verschwinden zu lassen, entschied sich dann aber doch für den menschlichen Weg. Der Gott öffnete quälend langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen und fuhr mit der Zunge über jedes Stückchen freigelegter Haut. Nach einer Zeit, die selbst er als unsterbliches Wesen als extrem lang einstufte, hatte er den letzten Knopf erriecht, woraufhin er das überflüssige Kleidungsstück von den Schultern des Terraners streifte und achtlos neben sich schmiss. Jean-Luc stellte indessen frustriert fest, dass Q wie üblich in einer Sternenflottenuniform aufgetaucht war, die um einiges schwerer zu entfernen sein würde, als er es jetzt ertragen könnte. Mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen machte er den anderen auf diese Tatsache aufmerksam, welcher nach einem Fingerschnippen im Adamskostüm dalag. _Viel besser_. Picard keuchte wegen des plötzlichen Gefühls von Haut auf Haut erschrocken auf, als Q es sich auf ihm bequem machte, um ihn kurz, aber leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ohne den Kontakt ihrer Lippen zu unterbrechen ließ dieser eine Hand unter seinen Körper zum Bund der Schlafanzughose wandern und strich über die Haut darunter, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sie herunterzuziehen, was Jean-Luc ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. Nachdem er zum dritten Mal diese Prozedur ausgeführt hatte, murmelte der Terraner etwas Unverständliches.

„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, _chéri_", sagte der Gott sanft, aber mir einem Grinsen, dass seiner Worte Lügen strafte.

„Bitte", flehte der andere atemlos. „Bitte."

Qs Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich weiß, dass die Kommunikation deiner Spezies Grenzen hat, aber zu einem vollständigen Satz bist du meines Wissens fähig."

Jean-Luc suchte nach Worten und versuchte sie zu verknüpfen, doch sie ergaben keinen Sinn. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ruhte auf der Hand, die ihm gleichzeitig Qualen bereitete und ihn vor Leidenschaft erbeben ließ. Als dessen Besitzer merkte, dass es sinnlos war, auf eine klar artikulierte Bitte zu hoffen, seufzte er amüsiert und beendete die Quälerei indem er das lästige Stück Stoff mit einem Ruck entfernte. Der Terraner zitterte leicht, als er die kalte Luft so unerwartet auf seiner erhitzten Haut spürte, musste aber nicht lange auf Qs Körperwärme warten. Tatsächlich umfasste dieser ohne zu zögern sein Glied mit einer Hand und strich langsam daran hinauf und hinab. Mit diesem Hauch einer Berührung war der geplagte Captain nicht lange zufrieden und so schob er sich den talentierten Fingern hoffnungsvoll entgegen. Der andere schien jedoch seine sadistische Ader voll ausleben zu wollen und beschleunigte das Tempo und den Druck nur allmählich. Konnte Jean-Luc gerade keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, so hatte er nun selbst seinen Namen vergessen. Es existierte in ihm nur noch das Verlangen nach Mehr. Kurz entschlossen tastete er im halbdunkel nach der anderen Hand des Gotts und zog sie zu sich, als er sie rechts von sich auf dem Laken liegend gefunden hatte. Er führte sie zu seinem Mund und saugte verlangend an einem der Finger um Q klar zu machen, was er brauchte. Jener beobachtete das Schauspiel mit wachsender Erregung, jedoch ohne mit der anderen Hand in seiner Tätigkeit aufzuhören. Er hatte sie stumme Botschaft des Terraners verstanden, war aber der Meinung, dass Speichel kein ausreichendes Gleitmittel war. So sehr das Verlangen in ihm auch wuchs, hatte er nicht die Absicht dem Menschen übermäßig große Schmerzen zuzufügen. Nachdem er widerstrebend seine Hände zurückgezogen hatte, schnippte er und eine ausreichende, auf Körpertemperatur erwärmte Portion der durchsichtigen Masse befand sich auf der rechten, da er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie samt Tube erscheinen zu lassen.

Jean-Luc öffnete seine Beine für Q und wartete mit keuchendem Atem. Jener musste zunächst tief durchatmen, um die Erotik dieses Bilds zu verarbeiten. Dann ließ er langsam einen Finger in den bebenden Körper gleiten, woraufhin sein Besitzer zischend einatmete. Als der Gott merkte, wie sich er sich allmählich entspannte, bewegte er den Finger vorsichtig nach allen Seiten, um den Muskelring bestmöglich zu dehnen, bevor er einen weiteren folgen ließ. Nach wenigen Sekunden begann Jean-Luc sich gegen die Hand des allmächtigen Wesens zu bewegen, um sie tiefer in sich aufzunehmen und als sie einen gewissen Punkt in seinem Innern trafen, stöhnte er überrascht auf. Trotz der fortschrittlichen und toleranten Gesellschaft seines Jahrhunderts hatte er noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen und dieses Erlebnis war eine völlig neue Erfahrung. Er wusste, dass dies nicht das letzte Mal sein würde. Als Q seine Finger zurückzog gab er einen bedauernden Seufzer von sich, doch der Gott zeigte sich kooperativ und ersetzte sie, ohne den Captain weiter zu quälen, durch sein Glied. Beide stöhnten laut auf, überwältigt von dem neuen Gefühl. Schnell baute der Gott einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf und sie zwangen sich, ihre Gedanken in ungefährliche Richtungen zu lenken, um das Ende so weit wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Q ging alle Planeten samt ihren Monden im Gammaquadranten durch und Picard betete die wichtigsten Paragraphen der obersten Direktive herunter. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis sich die Wellen der Erregung die volle Aufmerksamkeit erkämpften und alles andere wegschwemmten.

„Sieh mich an", forderte der Unsterbliche sanft, doch er musste es noch einmal wiederholen, bis der Angesprochene der Bitte nachkam und die Augen aufschlug. Ein kräftiger Schauer jagte durch seinen Körper und schien bis in die Zehspitzen zu wandern, als er sein Blickfeld vollkommen erfasst hatte und an den lustverhangenen Augen seines Gegenübers hängen blieb, die eine Emotion ganz deutlich widerspiegelten. Liebe. Q mochte gesagt haben, dass seine Spezies sie nicht empfinden konnte, doch in diesem Moment glaubte der Terraner diese Behauptung nicht mehr. Als er spürte, wie der Gott eine Hand um sein Glied schloss und es im Rhythmus seiner Stöße massierte, kündigte das Zucken in seinem Unterleib deutlich den nahenden Höhepunkt an. Nicht einmal die sterbenslangweilige oberste Direktive konnte jetzt noch etwas ausrichten, als der andere seine Hand fester zusammenzog und sich mir einem Schrei in ihn ergoss. Keine zwei Sekunden später folgte ihm Jean-Luc und Q brach kraftlos auf dessen schweißnassen Körper zusammen. Als sich Atem und Pulsfrequenz des Captains wieder in erträglichen Werten befanden, betrachtete er mit einem Lächeln das omnipotente Wesen, dass seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Terraners gelegt hatte und strich durch den brauen Haarschopf. Der andere wandte ihm sein Gesicht zu und in seinen Augen glitzerte immer noch dieselbe Herzlichkeit, von der er sich sicher war, dass sie auch aus seinen eigenen sprach. Q beugte sich vor um Jean-Luc einen langen Kuss zu geben, der das gleiche vermittelte wie sein Blick.

„Bleib hier", sagte der Sternenflottenoffizier, als sich ihre Lippen getrennt hatten.

„Ich hatte nie vor zu verschwinden, _chéri"_, erwiderte der Angesprochene amüsiert, der sich neben ihn gelegt hatte und sich in die Kissen kuschelte. „Jetzt, wo du mich erst mal am Hals hast, wirst du mich die nächsten 5 oder 6 Milliarden Jahre ertragen müssen."

Jean-Luc beschloss, sich nicht den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, ob der Gott diese Worte ernst gemeint hatte und als er die Augen schloss, schlief er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.


End file.
